Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electronic device technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device for operation recognition.
Description of Related Art
With development of network technology becomes mature, some service (e.g., online payment or other information that involves personal privacy) requires an environment with higher security, and combinations of accounts and passwords are often used for identity certification. For users, although security of personal information is increased, account and password are required to be entered again whenever the identity is under certification so that burdens on the users are also increased. Particularly, if the users setup different combinations of accounts and passwords corresponding to different services, difficulty with use of the combinations of accounts and passwords is further increased. Moreover, once the passwords are cracked, the users need to take risks that personal information leaks and be hacked.
Therefore, one of currently important subjects of research is how to improve convenience of identity certification and security concerns, which also becomes an objective that desires to be improved in related fields.